Don't wanna be in love
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John had a bad break up and now he doesn't want to find love John/Taker warning mature content M/M based on I don't wanna be in love-Good Charlotte (I love this song) -I don't own anyone-


**John had a bad breakup...and he doesn't want to fall in love again..**

**based on a song Don't want to be in love by Good Charlotte**

* * *

**John Cena P.O.V**

Everybody put up your hands say

I don't wanna be love

I don't wanna be love

Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be love

"I don't wanna be love….I don't wanna be in love" I sang as I jumped to the beat. "Now you know what to do….so come on feeling good"

I kept rhythm to the beat; yelling out the lyrics. I sat on the couch and listened to the song on repeat.

Well…my girl just broke up with me. I was in love with her but I think she wasn't in love with me. I wonder what I did wrong.

I gave her everything, like presents, attention, clothes, money, you name it. She just called me yesterday and told me she doesn't want to do this.

She broke up with by the phone. I yelled and got up. I went to my car and started driving. I found a club and went in.

I looked around and people were smiling and dancing on the floor. I then see others…I just groaned…they are making out, kissing each other. I groaned and sat on the booth.

"One please" I said. I'm not hundred percent but I got to go on yet it hurts.

"You look broken" said one man. I sighed and looked at him then stopped.

He was tall, with green eyes, tattoos on his arms, a goatee, a strong body. I swallowed.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked down.

"Someone dumped you" he asked

"Yes…" I said

"Oh…sorry" he said

"It's fine…" I said "Nothing much"

"Mm…I'm Mark" he said with a smile.

"John"

Mark smirked and drunk his beer. I stared at him. I could his chest just blankly.

"Um…you okay?" he asked

"Um…um…yes…I was just thinking" I said

I don't believe I expected to like a guy or man…or a hot guy in front of me. Then my song came on. I don't wanna be in love.

I danced to the music. I'm surprised of many people that raised their hands up.

Everybody put up your hands say

I don't wanna be love

I don't wanna be love

Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be love

I sang along. "I don't wanna be in love…I don't wanna be love"

I jumped to the music. Mark laughed and watched me with those beautiful eyes. The song is right I don't want to in love. I got everything I want…what do I need love for.

I kept dancing and drinking and talked to Mark. We both laughed and I think we had too many. The song kept on playing like a remix type. The song is old but man…isn't it true.

I danced and closed my eyes; letting the music taking over me. I smiled. I then felt arms wrapped around me and I smirked.

He placed his head on my shoulders and started leaving kisses. I smiled more as he rubbed up and down my body.

I rubbed my ass to him, he groans. We kept our rhythm; just dancing on each other.

….

I was dropped down on the bed and was kissed roughly on the mouth.

"Oh yes…" I moaned

Mark smirked and kissed me everywhere. We rubbed our bodies towards each other. I held his face and kissed him deeply.

"Take…me…" I moaned "Fuck me"

Mark rips off my shirt and his. He went down to take off my shorts. I smirked and watched him slide down his pants.

I gasped and stared at his member. I licked my lips and Mark came down and kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around him. He groans and kissed me.

He then locked eyes with me. He slowly went inside me. I gasped and fist my hands. He felt so good. He filled me all the way.

He then thrusted; slowly…feeling every moment of this. Oh fuck…it feels so good. He then started pumping fast into me.

I arched my back towards him; wanting him deep inside me.

"OH Yes…yes…yes…yes" I moaned as he thrust to me.

I clawed his back and kissed him. He groaned as my muscles tighten around him. He kept on pumping; I thrusted up with him.

"Oh…John" he whispered

I kissed him. We are panting, sweating, and rubbing each other. I gasped as I felt myself getting close.

Mark smiled "Cum for me…baby…let me see you cum"

Ahh…ahh...I'm so close. My vision blurry, I feel so good, he feels so good, I feel waves of pleasure.

"OH MARK" I moaned out as I shoot out my cum. I tightened my arms around him and arched my head back.

"OH yes…baby…so beautiful" Mark whispered

Mark then pumped faster and released inside me.

"OH mark" I moaned. Mark collapsed on top of me and panted.

I kissed him, and we kissed for a long while. We then pulled apart to breathe. He smirked laid down beside me. I cuddled next him. I then fell asleep. Mark kept stroking my arms and back.

….

I struggled to get up. My stomach is kind of big. I'm eight months now. Damn…how time flies. I went to the kitchen and started cook some dinner for my love.

I turned on the radio and heard a song.

Everybody put up your hands say

I don't wanna be love

I don't wanna be love

Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be love

I smirked. Yup…I didn't want to fall in love but I did. I fell in love with someone. I turned down the music and went back to cooking.

"I'm home" I heard. I smiled wide and went up to the man I love. I kissed him as he kissed me back.

"Mark…" I whispered.

"Hey…babe" he said with a smile. "What ya doing?"

"Just cooking for my man" I said with a smirk. Mark kissed me and placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled wide and kissed my belly.

I rubbed his head. "Come on…let's eat I'm hungry"

Mark followed me and turned on the radio.

I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

"You used to love that song" said Mark

"Yup…but not any more…it has a good beat but the song is wrong" I said "I did fell in with you…and I will always be in love with you"

"Feel the beat now…." He sang "Put up your hands say I don't wanna be in love…"

I slapped his arm.

"Hey it's just a song"

"You're right"

Mark leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I whispered.

We then started eating our dinner. I turned up the radio and kept on listening to the song.

* * *

**Welp **

**He found love **

**it's been a while since I wrote John/Taker John/Mark **


End file.
